1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses and methods for providing a user interface, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a user interface, which easily recognizes a location of a pointer controlled by a pointing device, and provide a user-friendly menu that does not interrupt a user from watching a TeleVision (TV) or a monitor, and a circularly rotating menu controlled by the pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infrared light detecting remote control units using a 4-direction input method are being developed as input devices for a TV. A pointing device is used as one of the infrared light detecting remote control units.
Examples of the pointing device include, a direct pointing device, wherein a pointer is activated at a location directed by the pointing device, and an indirect pointing device, wherein a pointer is activated regardless of a direction indicated by the pointing device. The purpose of such devices can be to control a TV menu,